No me acuerdo
by Yuusei Her
Summary: Después de una noche de tragos donde Bakugou bailó hasta no poder más y tomó todo lo que su hígado pudo soportar por la noche,era hora de despertar y afrontar lo sucedido por los estragos del alcohol aunque en su memoria no haya respaldo para defenderse. Después de todo, si no se acuerda, no pasó.


¡Hey,hey,hey! Vengo aquí con un nuevo fanfic de BnHA... ¿Saben? No me gusta el DekuKatsu en lo absoluto pero vengo aquí a escribir de ellos. Es divertido como nació este fanfic que es un songfic de una de las canciones más graciosas del mundo.

Estaba yo viendo la tele y una chava se puso a cantar la canción, el ritmo se me pegó y la busqué, al oírla bien comencé a reír pero hay una parte de la canción que dice "Una dosis de belleza con dinamita" y yo dije "Seguro es Bakugou" entonces me imaginé a Kiri pensando eso y bueno...El resto es este fic. Debo agradecerle mucho a mi amiga Nicole que sin ella este fic nunca hubiera tenido forma. Te amo, bebé y muchas gracias por todo.

Sin más, les dejo este fic que me divirtió horrores escribirlo, espero les guste leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Ya saben, dejen sus rw's, fav's, etc y recomienden ¡Gracias!

BnHA es de Kohei Horikoshi y la canción en la que este fic está inspirada se llama "No me acuerdo" de Thalía y Natti Natasha, pueden oírla y/o ver el video para mayor deleite del fic.

* * *

— ¡Que no me acuerdo, puta madre! —Le gritó Bakugou al pendejo que tenía como novio, el cual seguía mirándolo algo exasperado, suspirando segundos después para recapitular lo sucedido.

—A ver, Kacchan ¿En serio no recuerdas nada de lo que hiciste ayer? —Preguntó Midoriya lo más tranquilo que podía, tratando de no perder los estribos nuevamente para no gritarle a su novio si no quería que le explotara la cara, aunque no tuviera el derecho de hacerlo.

—Es en serio, pedazo de imbécil. No me acuerdo de nada ¿Contento? —Espetó el rubio mientras se agarraba la cabeza. La puta luz solar que se filtraba por las cortinas y el sonido del despertador eran todo un perro infierno para la resaca nivel Dios que se cargaba en ese instante.

— ¡No, Katsuki! —Gritó Midoriya, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera y volteara a ver al pecoso que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se enojaba con él, le dirigía una mirada dura y su ceño estaba fruncido, igual que cuando luchaban contra un villano y el bastardo se ponía serio, debía admitirlo, Deku de esa manera era súper sensual, le derretía cuando se ponía tan altanero y dominante pero en ese instante no le gustaba tanto, estaba con una migraña de muerte y totalmente deshidratado.

Un pequeño silencio reinó tras el retumbar de la voz del de cabellos verdes en la habitación, logrando incluso que el de ojos rojos se volviera a acostar y se tapara, provocando que Midoriya al instante le fuera a quitar la cobija de encima, forcejeando como niños pequeños por una estúpida cobija hasta que Deku usó su quirk, quitándole en segundos la cobija a Bakugou, el cual volvió a gruñir por el sol y el ruido. En ese instante se sentía un vampiro.

—Katsuki, me engañaste ayer—Dijo Midoriya con la voz profunda y herida, logrando que el corazón del rubio sintiera un pinchazo. Demonios, estaba tan aturdido por semejante resaca que no procesaba igual que de costumbre, todos sus recuerdos eran difusos, luego una laguna blanca se extendía en su mente hasta que despertó y vio el techo blanco, espantándose porque no sabía dónde estaba hasta que se levantó de golpe -mala idea porque su cabeza le dolió brutalmente- notando que eran sus cobijas las que tenía encima, deduciendo que se encontraba en su casa. Cuando espabiló un poco más, volteó a ver hacia los lados, encontrándose con su novio molesto sentado en una silla frente a él.

—Mira Deku, no me acuerdo ¿Okay? Y si no me acuerdo no pasó. Ahora devuélveme esa puta cobija y cierra las ventanas que tengo una resaca de los mil infiernos—El rubio entrecerró sus ojos por la luz y estiró su mano para tomar su cobija pero el de cabello verde solo la jaló más hacia él, haciendo gruñir a Bakugou.

—No te devolveré nada hasta que me expliques lo que sucedió.

¡Qué cabrón! El señorito se ponía de altanero pidiéndole explicaciones. Pfft, ahora resultaba que los patos le tiran a las escopetas; si ni a sus padres les daba explicaciones ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido como para pedirle alguna? Y peor de estúpido sería él si se excusaba. Primero se besaba con el hielitos calientes y luego eso sucedería.

—A ver, creo que no me di a entender, Deku—Mala idea fue alzar la voz porque su cabeza le dolió aún más pero sería solo unos momentos antes de tomar sus cobijas y esconderse debajo de ellas—Me duele la cabeza de muerte y no recuerdo ni un carajo de ayer, para mí solo estás tú pero okay, si quieres creer que te engañé ya déjalo así, solo dame esa puta cobija para que me duerma—Hizo un amago de moverse pero no pudo porque estaba tan mareado que terminó cayendo como Bambi en el hielo sobre su cama.

— ¡Katsuki! —Volvió a gritar Midoriya. Perfecto, hoy al cabrón se le ocurría imitar a Present Mic gritando cada diez segundos, taladrando su cerebro cada que su voz entraba a su cabeza—Exijo una explicación o no te dejaré dormir.

E iba en serio, lo sabía. Esa mirada que le dedicaba estaba férrea a impedirle dormir hasta recibir respuestas suyas. Agh, lo odiaba tanto.

Como niño regañado se sentó en la cama, tapando sus ojos por la luz que le lastimaba. Gracias al cielo, Deku tenía un poco de cerebro y cerró las cortinas para que sus ojos no sufrieran cada que se abrieran, tomó la pastilla que le dio para la resaca y de un golpe se empinó toda el agua de la jarra; obviamente eso no remediaba toda la sed que tenía pero al menos la calmó un poco.

—Cuéntame lo que recuerdes—Pidió calmadamente el de ojo verde, dejando que Katsuki pensara, dándole algo de tiempo para que aclarara su mente lo más que pudiera.

El rubio gruñó por acatar una orden de Deku pero no se negó, realmente quería su cobija en ese instante para dormir hasta que la puta resaca se fuera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y forzó a su cerebro a trabajar a pesar de ese martirizante dolor que tenía.

—Veamos…

Todo inició por culpa del jodido Deku, eso fue lo primero que recordó.

Era una tarde cualquiera, había terminado su patrullaje habitual y regresaba a su departamento, el cual compartía con su novio desde que se graduaron de UA. Ahora eran héroes de veintidós años, con una relación que inició cuando iban en primero de preparatoria (a regañadientes de su parte), era muy gracioso el hecho de haber terminado varado con el tipo que más odiaba del planeta pero como decían…Del odio al amor hay un paso y parece que el muy cabrón de Izuku decidió darlo.

Desde hacía un par de meses al llegar a casa, su pareja no se encontraba, ni siquiera en sus días libres (cuando tenía). Al ser Deku el nuevo símbolo de la paz, su agenda estaba llena por lo que solo se veían al dormir, en el desayuno y cuando, raramente, sus días libres empataban. No podían hacer nada pero eran felices a su manera…o eso creía.

De unos meses para acá, Katsuki ya casi no veía al de cabellos verdes más que en las noticias y claro, siempre junto al pendejo del mitad y mitad bastardo porque ambos estaban en la agencia del flamitas mayor, Endeavor. Maldito hijo de papi.

Siempre que veía a Midoriya, se lo encontraba con ese bastardo mal quemado, hasta en redes sociales los andaban emparejando. Iigh, que gente tan enferma ¿Cómo podían emparejar a alguien con el señor del fuego ese? Él preferiría comer su vómito a ser emparejado con el invierano solo por algunos momentos juntos pero bueno, el punto es que cuando llegaba a casa hasta en el puto celular se la pasaba hablando con Todoroki en vez de estar con él ¡Pero que cojones se cargaba el nerd para ignorarlo!

Ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ello y, no lo admitiría, pero se encontraba molesto ya que por su mente pasó la idea de que Midoriya lo engañaba con el principito ese, después de todo, las piezas encajaban pero se negaba a creerlo, después de todo, ese bastardo fue quien se le declaró primero ¿Por qué engañarlo si él fue quien quería estar a su lado? Era algo realmente estúpido y el nerd podía ser cualquier cosa menos alguien estúpido, eso lo sabía de sobra así que, a la otra conclusión que llegó fue que quizá estar con el mitad y mitad era más divertido que estar con él, no lo culpaba, su carácter no era el mejor pero le dolía.

Con el pasar de los meses, ese dolor se volvió un vacío hasta llegar al punto en que no sabía por qué seguía con Midoriya si ya prácticamente no se veían en lo absoluto. Lo quería y todo pero ya no se sentía igual a cuando eran novios en la escuela, era como si le diera igual que estuviera o no, lo cual era una señal de alarma en cualquier relación porque significaba que sus sentimientos ya no eran los de antes.

Bah, tendría que hablarlo con el bastado para saber cómo mierdas seguir con aquello que llamaban "relación", si es que a lo que tenían se le podía decir de tal manera.

Estaba acostado en su cama, cambiando los canales para ver si había algo interesante pero al ser todo basura, apagó la televisión, no sin antes ver otro programa de chismes que hablaba de cómo ese día Todoroki y Midoriya salvaban a unos niños de un edificio derrumbado por el reciente temblor.

Justo cuando iba a agarrar un libro, escuchó su celular sonar. Si era una cadena que su madre le enviaba, juraba que bloquearía a la bruja por crédula; ya lo tenía harto con sus mensajes donde decía que tomar agua de limón era malo por la cantidad de cancerígenos que tenía.

" _Hey, Kacchan. Vamos a celebrar que ascendieron a Sero en su agencia. Viene el bakusquad. No seas malo y ven, hace mucho que no te vemos_ _L_ _"_

Bakugou iba a negarse como siempre hasta que leyó el siguiente mensaje de Kaminari.

" _Venga hombre, Ei está jodidamente emocionado por verte ¡Hasta se puso zapato decente en vez de sus crocs! No seas aguado :3c "_

Chasqueó la lengua al leer aquello.

¿Y a él qué chingados le importaba si Eijirou usaba zapato normal o sus putos crocs de mierda? Lo peor es que tras leer ese mensaje, sus ganas de mandar a la mierda a Kaminari disminuyeron ¿Qué podría pasar? Después de todo, Deku no volvería esa noche y no se quedaría como monja enclaustrada en su casa por su culpa.

Era joven, tenía dinero y mañana tendría libre, estaba en la mejor etapa de su vida para ir a reventarse a donde quisiera sin el permiso de nadie.

Con esa idea en mente, fue a bañarse y arreglarse, poniéndose la camiseta negra pegada de tirantes que Kirishima le compró en su último cumpleaños, dejando que se viera una pequeña protuberancia en su vientre, la cual era un piercing rojo que se había puesto al graduarse junto a los estúpidos que tenía como amigos al perder la apuesta de que Sero no tendría los huevos de declararse a Mina, terminando todos por perforarse algo a modo cursi de pactar su amistad. Se le hacía muy rosa aquello pero no se negó, eran los primeros amigos que tenía y siempre había querido una perforación, cumplirles un pequeño capricho no le haría mal.

Se puso su pantalón de mezclilla skinny con algunos rasguños que no fueron hechos por moda si no por salvar a un puto gato cuando regresaba a su casa, una chaqueta de cuero negra y, finalmente, se puso el arete rojo que tenía a juego con Kirishima después de que éste le insistiera como tres horas para que se hiciera esa perforación a juego con él porque era su mejor amigo y, debía admitirlo, ese día andaba complaciente así que aceptó.

Tomó sus llaves, cartera y celular antes de irse, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de ponerle una nota a Deku de que fue a un antro a celebrar, no lo valía, nunca la vería porque no iba a llegar.

De tal manera, salió de su casa, encontrándose en la entrada de su edificio con un carro amarillo como el de Transformers de donde se asomaban la alienígena rosa y cintitas, teniendo como conductor a pikachu mientras que de copiloto estaba ese pelo de mierda, quien al instante de verlo, bajó despavorido del carro para abrazarlo.

— ¡Blasty! —Exclamó emocionado el pelirrojo antes de ver como Bakugou comenzaba a hacer pequeñas explosiones con sus manos, decidiendo guardar un poco su distancia para no ser mandado a volar.

—Que bien que entendiste el mensaje, pelo de mierda—Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa antes de saludarlo con un pequeño abrazo, entrando al carro segundos después para que pikachu dejara de tocar el claxon como psicópata.

— ¡Bakugou, hombre! —Esta vez fue el turno de Sero de hablar—Años sin verte.

—No seas puto exagerado, la última vez que te vi fue hace unos meses en el cumpleaños de Deku—El cual había sido en julio, por lo que habían pasado escasos dos meses desde aquello.

— ¡Pero ni un mensaje ni nada! —Le replicó la de cabello rosa a su ex compañero, zarandeándolo un poco del brazo por no haberles hablado o respondido los mensajes.

—Déjalo, Ashido. Katsuki es un héroe muy ocupado—Esta vez fue Kirishima el que habló, después de todo, era el único que le decía por su nombre sin ser reventado en pedazos por explosiones—Y es de los mejores, es obvio que no tenga tiempo de contestar.

Vaya, ahora recordaba porqué Kirishima era su mejor amigo. Era el único imbécil que soportaba y de quien le gustaba oír cumplidos, su opinión era de las únicas que valían y le importaban.

—No digas eso, Ei o Blasty se nos sonrojará—Molestó Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba el retrovisor, mirando de reojo la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en Bakugou y como un ligero sonrojo se teñía en sus mejillas, quedándose en silencio por aquella hipótesis pero, como dicen, el que calla, otorga.

Tras un camino relativamente corto donde se hacían bromas y se ponían al tanto de su vida, por fin llegaron al antro. Era uno relativamente nuevo y de moda en la ciudad, por lo que había una larga fila pero Mina se había adelantado al hacer una reservación, evitando así hacer una fila de unas tres horas.

— ¡Esto sí es calidad! —Exclamó Kaminari emocionado tras tomarse la primera ronda de shots de cortesía de todos.

—Si vuelves a tomarte mi trago, te patearé el culo para que compruebes que mis botas también son de calidad—Ese día Kaminari iba en plan "molestemos a Bakugou sin querer".

—Ya, Blasty. Ahora nos traen otra ronda—De nuevo, Kirishima intercedió para evitar que Kaminari fuera pateado hasta la muerte.

Por suerte, los tragos no tardaron en llegar, tomando todos a modo de felicitar a Sero por su ascenso en la agencia donde trabajaba junto a Ashido.

—Pues bien, a modo de felicitar a mi novio ¡Bailemos! —Exclamó la de piel rosada, tomando de la mano al festejado para llevarlo a la pista donde sonaban ritmos actuales.

—Yo paso—Dijo Bakugou mientras pedía otros dos tragos más.

—Entonces yo también paso—Eijirou sonrió al decir aquello, pidiendo él también otros dos tragos de lo que Bakugou había pedido.

—Me puedo quedar solo ¿Sabes? —Replicó el rubio a su amigo en lo que se quitaba su chaqueta por el calor humano que se concentraba en aquel lugar.

—Lo sé pero prefiero estar contigo que ir a bailar entre tanta gente. No se me da muy bien—El pelirrojo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, quien se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada a la pista donde Sero y Ashido bailaban demasiado pegados entre el mar de personas. Sí, que bien que no fue a bailar, no tenía ganas de estar en contacto con demasiados humanos a la vez, no estaba acostumbrado a ello desde que Deku dejó de llegar a su departamento y tenía que apañárselas solo.

—Oigan, si se quieren chupar los pitos, allá hay un lugar para hacerlo—Ese fue Kaminari interrumpiendo la conversación de ese par, señalando el baño de hombres en lo que terminaba de tomarse los tragos que dejaron sus amigos en la mesa.

—Mira, pikachu. Si no quieres que aquí mismo te mate, irás a otra puta parte—Kaminari estaba ebrio pero no tarado, ni tarde ni perezoso el hombre huyó a todo lo que daba hacia una barra donde estaba alguna chica linda sola. Era mejor tratar de coquetear inútilmente con una total desconocida a provocar a la bestia.

Eijirou al ver a su amigo correr como despavorido se limitó a reír. Nunca se cansaría de ver aquella escena, desde la escuela le divertía por montones ver a Kaminari huyendo de Bakugou.

—Extrañaba verte reír—Aquel comentario regresó a la realidad a Kirishima, limitándose a sonreír un poco y bajar su mirada, la cual se escondía un poco tras su cabello lacio.

Desde un rescate que pasó unos dos meses atrás donde no pudo salvar a todas las personas del edificio que se desplomó por acción de un Nomu, Kirishima dejó de sonreír sinceramente. Era su primera pérdida como héroe profesional, le habían dicho que sería difícil pero nunca creyó que llegara a tal extremo.

Siempre que se acordaba, su corazón daba un vuelco y la impotencia se adueñaba de él. Si hubiera sido más rápido venciendo a aquel Nomu o más fuerte para sostener el edificio por unos minutos más, probablemente aquellas personas hubieran podido ser rescatadas pero no. No lo fue y por ello murieron enterradas entre los escombros y el ácido que ese Nomu vertió en el edificio al explotar.

En el hospital no permitió las visitas a nadie y una vez en su casa, no dejó que nadie le viera, fue hasta que un día Bakugou entró explotando su puerta que finalmente dejó de aislarse. Le escuchó y le dio valor para seguir adelante; el resto de ese día Kirishima se quedó llorando en su pecho de la manera menos varonil del planeta, haciendo catarsis mientras Bakugou le consolaba y ayudaba, incluso se quedó a dormir en su casa para apoyarlo.

Después de eso, se frecuentaban cada semana más o menos y siempre se mandaban mensajes. Era reconfortante para Kirishima tener a alguien que fuera su soporte, que le ayudara a salir adelante, si no fuera por Bakugou, seguramente nunca hubiera sobrellevado aquello.

—Pues parece que hoy es el día de cumplir milagros ¿No? —Bakugou le sonrió a su amigo cuando dijo eso, subiendo su vaso para chocarlo ligeramente contra el del pelirrojo antes de empinárselo de a sopetón.

Se la pasaron charlando animadamente, recordando sus días de escuela, la primera vez que se fueron de copas y demás memorias juntos. Kirishima sabía que en ese instante la relación de Bakugou con Midoriya era tan frágil como el hielo por lo que trataba de evitar el tema lo mejor que podía, incluso al hablar evitaba mencionar al pecoso o a Todoroki para no incomodar a su amigo, quería ser su soporte al igual que Bakugou lo era para él en los momentos difíciles.

Para eso eran los amigos ¿No? En especial los mejores.

Cuando se tomaron casi una botella entre los dos, Bakugou se paró al baño. Necesitaba mear de inmediato si quería seguir sus tragos con Kirishima. Siempre que estaba con el pelirrojo se sentía mucho mejor, era como una rara calidez que se instalaba en su pecho, le hacía recordar lo que era sentir algo en su corazón.

Al caminar rumbo al baño pudo ver en la barra al tarado de Kaminari coqueteando con la chica a la que le echó el ojo desde que llegó, era gracioso porque se veía que ella estaba aburrida pero ahí estaba chispitas tratando de conquistarla inútilmente. Soltó una pequeña risa por ello.

Salió del baño relajado, realmente le urgía orinar. De regreso a su mesa, pudo ver en la esquina más alejada y oscura una cabellera que parecía verde (o eso creía por las luces) demasiado revuelta, al parecer la persona del pelo revuelto sonrió cuando llegó un chico con dos colores de cabello que no distinguía por la oscuridad de esa esquina. El chico se sentó en las piernas del de cabellos revueltos, el cual era más bajito que él, y comenzaron a besarse.

Por mera curiosidad, se acercó un poco más con cautela, evitando ser visto. Se escondió tras una columna y asomó ligeramente su cabeza para ver a la pareja ya que esa cabellera se le hacía demasiado conocida pero, con unos tragos encima, no sabía de dónde.

En el momento que pudo ver el rostro del par de amantes se lamentó por completo. Esa puta cabellera se le hacía conocida porque era del mismísimo Deku, el imbécil que tenía de novio viviendo con él tenía en sus piernas a Todoroki, quien reía y lo besaba, dándole de su trago entre besos. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de ir a armarle todo un alboroto y explotar el lindo rostro del principito mientras le pedía una explicación a ese estúpido pero no lo haría, no se rebajaría a pedirle explicaciones al nerd de mierda. Que hiciera lo que quisiera, le daba igual.

Ahora, importándole una mierda si lo veían, fue de nuevo a su mesa. Sus ojos escocían por el llanto que se aguantaba; lo peor es que no lloraba de dolor, no, claro que no, quería llorar de la ira. Deku desde hace meses lo engañaba y él estaba como su pendejo, comiéndose la idea de que era exceso de trabajo. Exceso de trabajo sus pelotas ¡El cabrón lo engañaba! Se sentía tan imbécil…Tan humillado por la persona que más detestaba en todo el puto planeta ¡Agh!

—Katsuki ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó al instante Kirishima, notando que el rubio desviaba su rostro y se limpiaba la cara. Por las luces y la oscuridad no podía ver bien pero sería que ¿Estuviese llorando? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, claro que sí, Eijirou—Respondió al instante el rubio mientras mezclaba todos los tragos de la mesa en su vaso y lo bebía de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo a Kirishima, el cual tomó su brazo para evitar que se lo tomara.

—Oye, Katsuki ¡No! Si te lo tomas así, te emborracharás—Mencionó preocupado aunque fue ignorado vilmente por un reticente Bakugou que tomaba el trago que el camarero acababa de dejar en la mesa segundos atrás.

— ¿¡Y a ti qué te importa, pelo de mierda!? —Reclamó el rubio tratando de evitar que su voz sonara quebrada. No le daría el lujo al imbécil de Deku de derramarle una lágrima, ni que fuera ese estúpido la gran mierda.

Cuando se cansó de forcejear con Kirishima, gruñó y se levantó de su asiento. Kirishima solo se quedó observándolo, confundiéndose al verlo ir por Kaminari, arrastrándolo a la mesa para aventarlo en el sillón y darle la botella que les acababan de traer.

—Tú te quedas aquí cuidando y tú—El rubio tomó del brazo a Kirishima para levantarlo—Tú vienes conmigo—El pelirrojo no dijo ni pio, estaba tan estupefacto como Kaminari, quien a pesar de estar ebrio, registraba aquella actitud feroz de Bakugou como inconsistente.

—O-Oye, Katsuki ¿Estás bien? —Volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo, activando su quirk en su brazo por si a Bakugou se le ocurría explotarlo.

—Claro que lo estoy, idiota. Solo quiero bailar y eres el único que no me da asco que me toque— ¿A quién engañaba? La escena del beso le taladraba el cerebro, ver como Deku acariciaba la cadera de Todoroki y a este retorciéndose como una perra barata entre sus brazos…Agh ¡Estaba iracundo! Si no quería que le cobraran reparaciones por volver escombros ese lugar, lo mejor sería descargarse de otra manera y esa manera sería bailando.

Otra cosa, ya estaba demasiado tomado y no coordinaba bien lo que hacía, solo sabía que quería sacar esa ira de manera sana, claro, debía admitir que le dolía un poco, después de todo, Deku era su novio pero era más el dolor de la traición y de quedar como un estúpido que su corazón roto.

Quería desahogarse con la persona que sabía que nunca lo traicionaría y, con la única que en ese instante soportaría estar sin tener ganas de asesinar. Era joven y si el cabrón del nerd podía darse sus besos con Todoroki, él podía bailar con quien se le diera la puta gana sin culpa alguna. Él lo quiso así ¿No? Pues bien, le tomaría la palabra.

—Ka-Katsuki ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Kirishima en su oído por la estrambótica música que evitaba las conversaciones.

—Seguro estoy tejiendo chambritas—Respondió irónicamente Bakugou antes de tomarle del cuello y comenzar a mover sus caderas de una manera demasiado erótica, hipnotizando al pelirrojo en instantes.

Eijirou lo sabía muy bien, desde la escuela tenía sentimientos por Bakugou pero siempre se abstuvo de hacer algo porque él siempre estuvo con Midoriya. Con que Bakugou fuera feliz, él sería feliz, sin embargo, aquella era una gran tentación. Bakugou estaba algo tomado y le bailaba tan pegado que… ¡No! Él era un héroe pero, sobre todo, era un caballero y no se aprovecharía del estado de ebriedad de su amigo para hacerle algo.

—Katsuki, sepárate un poco, por favor—Pidió el de cabellos rojos, tratando de alejarse un poco del rubio pero, en vez de alejarlo, Katsuki se aferró más fuerte a su cuello.

—Solamente vamos a bailar, idiota. No estamos cogiendo—Ese era un buen punto. Bailar pegados no era una infidelidad ¿Verdad? —Además…Solo contigo haría esto.

Esa declaración fue demasiado para el pobre Kirishima que se puso tan rojo como la mitad teñida de su cabello. Sí, desde aquel fallido rescate no había teñido su cabello por lo que ya se veían sus raíces negras, no se había sentido con ganas como para pintarlas aunque casi todos le decían que ese look le quedaba, lo hacía ver más salvaje y galán.

—Anda, baila o me le tendré que restregar a la pared—Las palabras del rubio lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento, comenzando a mover sus caderas tímidamente al ritmo de la canción.

En realidad Kirishima no era demasiado bueno bailando, o sea, podía hacerlo con coreografía pero uno improvisado le causaba demasiados problemas así que tuvo que voltear a ver a las demás personas de la pista, viendo como todos movían sus caderas hacia sus parejas mientras reían o se besaban, eran movimientos demasiado descarados.

Incluso cuando encontró a Mina y Sero entre el tumulto de gente pudo observar como bailaban demasiado pegados, fluidos y en coordinación, creando una aura erótica a su alrededor que hasta a él lo sonrojó y eso que estaba al otro lado de la pista.

—Oye, idiota. Mírame a mí—Otra vez fue Bakugou quien lo llevó a la realidad, tomándole de la mejilla para que dirigiera su rostro al suyo, haciéndolo entrar en un trance con solo ver ese par de ojos rubíes que le hacían olvidar todo a su alrededor—Concéntrate en mí e ignora a todos estos extras—Kirishima, inhabilitado de su habla, asintió y dejó de ver a su alrededor, concentrándose solo en el rubio.

Katsuki, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, tomó las manos de Kirishima y las llevó a su cadera mientras que él le abrazaba del cuello, pegándosele con ligeros movimientos de cadera.

—Venga, suéltate y sigue el ritmo, Ei—Si de por sí Kirishima estaba embobado por Katsuki, en ese instante que le llamó por el diminutivo de su nombre, el pobre hombre hasta se olvidó de respirar. Estaba totalmente bajo los encantos de ese seductor adonis que lo traía de un ala sin saberlo.

Poco a poco Kirishima recobró el sentido y se esforzó en salir victorioso de aquel reto pero, entre más trataba, más se equivocaba. Estaba demasiado nervioso por la cercanía que tenía con el rubio que su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía.

—Carajo, Ei. Fluye conmigo—Y otra vez, sus miradas hicieron contacto solo que esta vez, ese contacto no se acabó. Siendo la mirada de Katsuki lo único que cautivaba al pelirrojo, éste olvidó todo y se dedicó a disfrutarlo. Apretó un poco la bien delimitada cintura de Katsuki y comenzó a bailar al compás del ritmo, moviendo sus caderas a la par que el rubio, relamiendo inconscientemente sus labios al ver como Katsuki sonreía y comenzaba a restregarse contra él.

De a poco, Kirishima se relajó, fluyendo con el ritmo que la música y Bakugou le marcaban. Demonios, debía ser ilegal ser tan sexy. Ahora que analizaba a Katsuki, pudo notar que el muy maldito se había puesto aquel arete que se hicieron juntos y solo usaba en eventos especiales, en un descuido donde Bakugou se levantó la camiseta sin querer también notó que traía el piercing rojo que él le sugirió comprarse, y que decir del tatuaje que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda en forma de dragón lanzando fuego o del que tenía en su brazo ¡Joder!

Ese hombre era belleza con dinamita. Juraba que no había nadie más atractivo en el planeta que Bakugou, es más, si él fuera Paris y Helena fuera Bakugou, sin dudas lo elegiría sobre la mismísima Afrodita. Así de bello era aquel sensual hombre que le ponía a su merced con una simple mirada.

—Eso, así, no tengas miedo. No muerdo—Bakugou le dijo aquello al oído antes de dejarle una pequeña mordida de juego en su cuello, provocando una descarga eléctrica que corrió todo su cuerpo—O bueno, no mucho—El rubio soltó una pequeña risilla sensual, de esas que logran poner erecto hasta al más heterosexual del planeta y se apegó más a él. Ahora no solo era su cintura la que chocaba contra su cadera, también su bien trabajado pecho estaba contra el suyo, haciéndolo tragar saliva para no babear como perro hambriento ante un trozo de jamón.

Si eso seguía así, pronto algo se pondría duro y no exactamente por su quirk.

Gracias al cielo, Bakugou se apartó instantes después, dándole un respiro de alivio al pobre pelirrojo que comenzaba a pensar en ir corriendo a la mesa más cercana para pedirles su cubeta de hielo, la cual se pondría en su entrepierna.

—Ven, Ei—Y de nuevo, su sirena le engatusó con esa sensual voz que podría embelesar a cualquier marinero, llevándolo directo a su muerte. Tal como él iba con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

Bakugou no sabía qué hacía. Error. Sí sabía lo que hacía pero no estaba demasiado lúcido, quizá tomar tanto fue mala idea. Estaba bailando y, por raro que sonara, se sentía más excitado en ese instante que cuando lo hacía con Midoriya, excepto cuando éste se agarraba los pantalones y era el que marcaba el ritmo, aun así…Incluso esas sensuales ocasiones, no se comparaban con ese instante donde bailaba tan pegado junto a un Eijirou concentrado en él, observándolo como si fuera su Dios, como si fuera la joya más preciosa del mundo. Incluso por momentos sintió como su miembro se endurecía o como su interior se contraía al sentir el miembro del pelirrojo pegar contra su trasero.

Joder, se sentía terriblemente confundido. Él no sería igual de maldito que ese cabrón que le ponía el cuerno y mucho menos quería jugar con su amigo pero en esos momentos…En esos momentos se sentía más feliz que en todos esos años junto a Deku y eso le bastaba, olvidar a ese pendejo por unos instantes y centrarse en recordar lo que era pasarla bien un rato.

A algunos que pasaban por ahí les quitaba su trago y se lo tomaba, devolviéndoles su vaso sin bebida alguna y alejándolos con un par de pequeñas explosiones que los asustaba y les hacía huir sin reclamarle algo al rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa, Katsuki? —Preguntó atontado el pelirrojo por la excitación y el alcohol haciendo de las suyas, sonrojándose al ver como Bakugou se relamía los labios y se recargaba contra la pared.

¡Carajo! Su cerebro se estaba fundiendo por todo el calor.

—Ven, vamos a seguir bailando, Ei—Su voz seductora y rasposa descompuso por unos segundos al pelirrojo, quien al ver como un par de chicos veían al rubio, se fue sobre de él sin demora, tomándole por iniciativa propia la cadera pero, como siempre, Bakugou le sorprendió nuevamente. El rubio tomó sus manos y las bajó hasta su trasero mientras le sonreía con cierta malicia, jalándolo de la camisa para que estuvieran nuevamente pegados.

¡Jesús! Dentro del cerebro de Kirishima todo dejó de funcionar, en especial cuando Katsuki le miró directamente, con su rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa maliciosa, jalando un poco el botón de su pantalón antes de subir sus manos sensualmente hasta su pecho, el cual apretó ligeramente para seguir su camino directo a su nuca, forzando a Eijirou a estar cerca de él nuevamente.

Contuvo ligeramente el aliento cuando ambos labios estaban a centímetros mientras se movían como uno solo al son de esa música tan excitante que en su vida había escuchado pero que ahora agradecía que existiera ya que gracias a ella estaba bailando candentemente pegado al cuerpo de aquel rubio que lo traía comiendo de su mano desde preparatoria.

Una pequeña risa fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir los labios de su compañero de baile estampados sobre los suyos mientras su pelvis se frotaba contra su pierna al bailar. Eijirou podría estar ebrio pero sabía que eso estaba mal porque Bakugou estaba con Midoriya y no quería que lo engañara.

—Hoy te quiero solo a ti, Ei—No, no, no ¡No! Kirishima quería que Bakugou no dijera eso tras el beso pero lo dijo. No podía ir contra los deseos de aquella hermosa mirada rubí escondida tras esas rubias y largas pestañas que lo incitaban de la peor manera a cumplirle a él y solo a él.

—Pero Midoriya-

—Y una mierda con ese nerd bastardo—Kirishima no pudo terminar de tratar de apelar a la poca consciencia de Bakugou ya que esa respuesta le fue entregada al instante, cortando su oración de golpe—A quien quiero ahorita es a ti, Ei—Y ahí estaba. Su sentencia de muerte sellada.

Kirishima gruñó porque su cabeza era un lío, estaba todo nublado y sus hormonas de joven adulto junto con el alcohol apabullando su razón…Dios, no ¿Por qué? El alcohol empeoraba su juicio y en ese instante, su juicio le dictaba hacer lo que Katsuki le ordenara, por lo que estaba totalmente bajo su embrujo. En esos momentos Midoriya ni nadie más existía, solo Bakugou pidiéndole ser suyo.

Y eso lo sería.

—Y yo a ti, Katsuki—Respondió tras un gruñido antes de apretar un poco el trasero del rubio y besarlo, de manera demandante y erótica, dejándose llevar por la música a pesar de sentirse mal por Midoriya.

¡Bravo, Katsuki! Bésate con tu mejor amigo tras ver como tu novio te cuerneaba en primera fila. Algo en su corazón le decía que no pero Kirishima, su olor, sus labios tan suaves y a la vez tan masculinos que le reclamaban por más, sus caderas que en ese instante le frotaban de una deliciosa manera y, bueno, en esencia todo él le derretía al grado de perder la consciencia, claro que el alcohol era un catalizador de esa reacción.

Al separarse se sonrieron con complicidad y siguieron bailando como si nadie más estuviera a su alrededor, encendiéndose por la vibra tan erótica que tenían entre esos nada escrupulosos roces de sus pelvis o la manera en que el rubio de vez en cuando pasaba su mano por la virilidad del pelirrojo que se limitaba a gruñir y tomar con un poco más de fuerza aquel redondo y suave trasero que se contraía de placer cada que era tocado, incluso sus miradas destilaban puro fuego.

En cierto momento, Bakugou se puso contra la pared, comenzando a mover sus caderas de manera descarada contra el pelirrojo, quien ya tenía una ligera erección presente, la cual seguía restregando contra aquel trasero envidiado hasta por los dioses.

Siguieron así una media hora hasta que Bakugou comenzó a tener sed y ya nadie pasaba con sus tragos por donde estaba debido a la fama de que si iban por ahí con sus bebidas, un rubio se las quitaría a base de inentendibles amenazas pero sí con fuerza suficiente para no querer hacerle frente.

—Vamos, Ei—Balbuceó totalmente bebido el pelirrojo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no sabía si era por el alcohol, por el baile o porque tenía una erección tras sentir el duro miembro de Kirishima al borde de penetrarlo, jadeaba y ya no tenía consciencia alguna sobre él, de hecho Eijirou lo traía casi a rastras.

Al llegar a su mesa se encontraron con Kaminari dormido y pintada con labial la palabra "idiota" en la frente, probablemente se lo merecía. Kirishima se sentó donde inicialmente estaba y a su lado sentó a Bakugou, quien balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y se reía por cosas que decía. En efecto, estaba borracho.

—Ei, dame más vodka—Pidió Bakugou a su amigo mientras movía su vaso torpemente, casi tirándolo de su mano por la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

—No, Katsuki. Ya estás muy borracho—Le respondió el pelirrojo mientras peinaba un poco sus cabellos y depositaba un beso en su frente.

—Entonces te tendré que perriar, no, espera…Así no se dice—El rubio gruñó un poco mientras pensaba antes de soltar una carcajada— ¡Perrear! Sí, así se dice ¿No? —Preguntó antes de subirse con dificultad a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo, comenzando a mover sus caderas con torpeza frente a él. Si bien no tenía el mismo equilibrio y sensualidad que hace media hora y unos seis tragos atrás, Kirishima mentiría si dijera que no se estaba volviendo loco con eso.

—No, no, Katsuki. Ahora siéntate, solo esperamos a Mina y Sero para irnos—El pelirrojo entre risas detuvo la cadera de Bakugou, quien gruñó y trató de pegarle en la mano para que lo dejara pero nunca le atinó debido a lo ebrio que estaba, terminando por golpearse el trasero sin querer, gimoteando porque desde hacía como medio año se mataba a pajas y dildos en vez de hacerlo con un pene real.

—Ei…—Susurró Bakugou al oído del mencionado cuando reposó su mejilla en el hombro de éste.

— ¿Sí? —Eijirou estaba nervioso y sonrojado por eso. Ahora sí, Bakugou estaba borracho y no se quería aprovechar de él pero, honestamente, no ayudaba demasiado que justamente se hubiera sentado en su entrepierna y que ahora le respiraba en la nuca.

—Bésame—Pidió con la voz ligeramente aguda pero, a su vez, rasposa por el alcohol. Kirishima tragó duro al escuchar eso. No lo besaría, no ahora que estaba totalmente perdido por el alcohol pero, que comenzara a besar su cuello solo lo incentivaba a complacerlo.

Por un momento se quiso negar aunque, tras pensarlo bien, ya se habían besado durante aquel baile desvergonzado. Ya estaba muerto ¿Qué tanto era enterrarle otro cuchillo al cadáver?

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró para darse valor. Segundos después movió el rostro de Bakugou para que lo viera y le pudiera dar aquel beso, sin embargo, cuando lo volteó, el rubio ya estaba perdido de dormido en su hombro. En parte lo alivió porque ya no haría cosas que Katsuki no recordara al día siguiente pero por otra parte, su pecho dolía porque las doce ya habían marcado en su cuento donde volvía a ser una criada y su príncipe un hombre con pareja.

Fue bueno mientras duró.

El pelirrojo le acarició nuevamente los cabellos con cariño y le dio un beso en las sienes antes de acomodarlo junto a Kaminari, quien ni se inmutó por tener compañía.

Después de unos diez minutos por fin se hicieron presentes el par de tórtolos que venían sudando pero totalmente felices por haber arrasado con la pista.

—Ya vámonos o serán tres los dormidos—Avisó Kirishima con una sonrisa, cargando a Kaminari cual costal en su hombro mientras que a Bakugou lo cargaba en brazos al más puro estilo princesa, notándose al instante el ligero favoritismo.

—Lo bueno es que no tienes favoritos—Reprochó en un tono bromista Sero al pelirrojo, quien se limitó a reír antes de dirigirse a la salida, dejando que el par pagara lo suyo y lo de Kaminari ya que lo de Bakugou él lo pagó, lo cual no fue nada barato si debía ser honesto. Por una quincena no se compraría cosas innecesarias e iría caminando a la agencia a modo de compensar lo de esa noche.

Sero tuvo que abrir el carro de Kaminari, quien seguía dormido a pesar de que lo esculcaron unos cinco minutos en busca de sus benditas llaves que estaban en su bolsillo trasero.

Ya en el carro, fue Sero quien condujo por ser el que menos tomó.

— ¿Te la pasaste bien, Kirishima? —Preguntó la de cabellos rosas a su amigo, el cual venía abrazando a Bakugou porque se había acomodado en su pecho para dormir plácidamente.

— ¿Qué no lo ves con Bakugou y esa sonrisa? Seguro se la pasó mejor que nosotros—Contestó Sero con una sonrisa burlona, mirando por el retrovisor al sonrojado pelirrojo que contemplaba al rubio como si fuera un precioso tesoro.

—Pero ¿No Bakugou tiene novio? —Y Mina venía a arruinar la fiesta, haciendo que Kirishima borrara su sonrisa de su rostro. Cierto, ahora iba de vuelta en su calabaza a su castillo.

—Ya, ya, no lo acusaremos con nadie. Bailar con alguien no es infidelidad—Por el retrovisor, Sero le guiñó el ojo al pelirrojo, quien se limitó a sonreír con agradecimiento. Instantes después Sero cambió el tema a lo mucho que esa noche les costó y el cómo compartirían el carro de Kaminari para que la hiciera de chofer y los llevara a sus trabajos, un pequeño precio por pagar todo lo que ingirió esa noche.

Como Kaminari se quedaría a dormir en casa de Sero y Mina, el primero a quien pasaron a dejar fue a Bakugou. Kirishima no quería despedirse, no quería que se acabara, quería alargar al menos un poco aquella nocturna ilusión, aquel dulce sueño del cual lo obligaban a despertar.

—Yo lo dejo—Ofreció a sus amigos, saliendo del carro aun cargándolo como princesa, su princesa sin amor confinada en aquella torre sin poder ir en su rescate debido a que su cuento ya tenía príncipe predilecto.

Al llegar a la puerta, puso de pie al rubio, comenzando a buscar en su pantalón y chaqueta sus llaves pero justo antes de pasar a los bolsillos de su trasero, escuchó la puerta abrirse.

—Ah, Kirishima-kun—El pelirrojo se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Era la voz de Midoriya ¿Qué no se supone que no vendría a dormir? ¿Ahora cómo lo vería a los ojos sin apenarse por haber besado a su novio en un impulso de estupidez y alcohol? ¡En teoría era su amigo! La culpa que no había aparecido en toda la noche por fin se hacía presente y con creces.

—Mi-Midoriya—Saludó nerviosamente Kirishima con la sonrisa más falsa que jamás en su vida había dibujado en su rostro—Kat-Digo, Bakugou se pasó de ebrio y se quedó dormido así que vengo a traerlo—De lo rápido que habló parecía que decía un trabalenguas, por suerte Midoriya le comprendió y agarró a su novio, cargándolo en su hombro justo como Kirishima traía cargando a Kaminari hacía una media hora antes de subirlo al carro.

Una pequeña vena se marcó en el rostro del pelirrojo ¿Cómo Midoriya podía cargar de tal manera a Katsuki? No era una chica, en lo absoluto pero, si era la persona que amaba ¿No debería cargarlo como el preciado tesoro que era? Si él fuera su novio, otra cosa sería. En primer lugar, nunca lo cargaría como costal de papas pero…Debía recordar que lo que pasó en el antro, se queda en el antro.

—Muchas gracias, Kirishima-kun—Respondió Midoriya con una sonrisa amable, el pelirrojo para disimular su estúpido enojo asintió, oliendo una fragancia que no era la típica de Midoriya ni la de Katsuki cuando hizo ese movimiento de cabeza, al parecer, la fragancia estaba mezclada con olor a alcohol ¿Sería que…? No, quizá era el olor a ebrio de Katsuki, sí, probablemente era eso.

Se supone que Midoriya no volvía a casa por el trabajo, después de todo, su amigo era el nuevo símbolo de la paz y tenía más trabajo que los demás así que sería estúpido pensar que se había ido de fiesta sin avisarle a Katsuki, su novio que no veía en meses. Pfft, la simple idea le daba risa, quizá eran los celos friéndole el cerebro con ideas estúpidas.

—Pues bien, nos vemos Midoriya. Cuida de Ka-Bakugou—Corrigió nuevamente antes de despedirse con un vago gesto de su mano y voltearse para ir directo al carro antes de que a Sero se le ocurriera la genial idea de sonar el claxon como despavorido a las cuatro de la mañana.

De regreso a su carro, Mina iba a decir algo pero al ver la mirada que su novio le dedicaba y lo decaído que estaba Kirishima, decidió asentir ante la petición del azabache y callar. Era lo mejor para su amigo, que prefirió fingir estar dormido para calmar aquel dolor que le masacraba internamente.

Entonces, todo vino a su memoria.

El auto, Kaminari ebrio, Sero y Mina bailando, los tragos, Izuku engañándolo, el baile, el beso, esos sentimientos, las sensaciones… ¡Todo le golpeó como si fuera un saco de boxeo!

Katsuki miró al peliverde con furia y le arrebató su celular para ver las imágenes que tenía. En efecto, tenía fotos de él besándose con Kirishima, luego un video de ambos bailando en la pista mientras se besaban y, para cerrar con broche de oro, una foto de él dormido en el carro como si fuera una pintura, hasta parecía alguien tranquilo en esa foto.

Su momento de iluminación se vio interrumpido por el tono de llamada del celular de Midoriya, quien ignoró la llamada deliberadamente ya que estaba enfrascado en otro tema.

—Contesta, Izuku—Ordenó Katsuki al ver como el celular de su pareja sonaba, viéndose en la pantalla el nombre de "agencia" que sabía no era de su agencia porque para su trabajo había puesto otro tono.

—No creo que sea algo impor-

— ¡Que contestes el puto teléfono! —Gritó Bakugou antes de mirarle furibundo a los ojos, haciendo un par de explosiones con sus manos al verlo tocar el botón rojo, sin embargo, no lo deslizó.

Midoriya tragó saliva y aceptó la orden del rubio, contestando aquella llamada de su "agencia".

—Bue-Bueno—Balbuceó Midoriya con cierto nerviosismo, esperando que al otro lado no le contestaran.

Pero, al parecer, quien estaba al otro lado estaba emocionado por responder.

—Izuku ¿Bakugou aún no despierta? —Preguntó la persona desde el otro lado de la línea—Supongo que no, después de lo ebrio que se puso…—La mirada de Bakugou parecía que perforaba a Midoriya; si las miradas mataran, en ese instante Midoriya estaría hecho trizas.

—Todoroki-kun—La aguda voz del de ojo verde hizo callar un momento al de hetrocromia.

¿Desde cuándo me dices así, Izuku? —Contestó Todoroki en un tono algo bromista sin saber que estaba en altavoz— ¿Quieres ir a comer? De paso podemos ir al cine a ver la película que me dijiste la otra vez y al final celebrar en la suite que apartamos por tu ascenso con tu vino favorito y…Te compré algo ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo siento, al parecer el muy cabrón no irá porque en unos instantes lo mataré pero no importa, mitad y mitad ¡Tú ocúpate de su funeral!

Cuando Katsuki dijo eso, reinó un silencio demasiado rígido en la habitación. Todoroki contuvo el aliento y Midoriya veía el celular con pánico. Era hombre muerto.

—Baku-

Sin embargo, una explosión que destrozó el celular le impidió terminar a Todoroki su oración.

—Kacchan, verás-

— ¡Cállate, mierda! —Gritó Bakugou, pasando a segundo plano su resaca. El enojo hacía que olvidara el taladro en su cabeza y su mareo—Te convenía más que me echara a dormir y no recordara nada, puto infiel—Con molestia, el rubio se levantó de su cama para cambiarse de ropa y salir de ahí.

—Y-Yo lo sien-

—No te atrevas a terminar esa frase o aquí mismo te mato, Izuku—El mencionado sabía que iba en serio con eso de matarlo, su mirada herida y frígida le hacía quedarse de hielo, era como si su nuevo quirk fuera congelar personas—Yo estoy aquí como tu estúpido esperando al símbolo de la paz, no yendo a ningún lado, teniendo la puta aburrida rutina del trabajo a la casa para que el único jodido día que se me ocurre salir de mi enclaustramiento vea como el señor número uno me está poniendo unos cuernos más grande que los de Mount Lady en un antro.

—Puedo expli-

— ¡Qué te putas calles, Izuku! —Volvió a gritar Katsuki, haciendo un hoyo en el armario por la explosión, sus ojos escocían y su voz se rompía de a poco—Lo peor es que todavía te das tus golpes de pecho y me vienes a pedir explicaciones—Una sonrisa dolida se dibujó en sus labios al decir eso—Sí, me besé con Kirishima pero ¿Sabes qué? No lo lamento ni un puto segundo—Al decir eso volteó a ver al de ojos verdes, el cual se encontraba llorando, como de costumbre.

—Yo no-

— ¿Y sabes por qué no me arrepiento? —Preguntó el rubio con seriedad, impregnando en su voz un matiz de nostalgia—Porque con él en una noche pude sentir lo que contigo no he sentido en años, Izuku—Su roja mirada se encontró con la verde de su ex novio, dejándose ver que iba en serio. Derramó un par de lágrimas que ya no pudo contener antes de proseguir—Porque me hizo recordar que era estar enamorado y no atado al primer idiota que se te declara.

—Kacchan, intentémoslo de nuevo.

—Pfft—Una risa socarrona salió del rubio mientras se ponía la playera que Kirishima le regaló en navidad; tomó una sudadera y lentes de sol para que no lo reconocieran en la calle, pero sobre todo, que la luz no lo afectara y se encaminó rumbo a la salida—No me hagas reír, Deku.

—Kacchan, espera—Gimoteó el de cabellos verdes, tomando del brazo a su ex novio en un último intento por evitar terminar eso por lo que antes luchó tan duramente.

—Cállate el hocico, Deku—Respondió fríamente el rubio, jalando su brazo con brusquedad para que lo soltara—Además, el mitad y mitad te está esperando para celebrar ¿No? A él no lo hagas esperar como a mí.

El rubio se colocó los lentes y salió del lugar como si Izuku no estuviera deshidratándose en lágrimas, rogándole entre súplicas que lo escuchara un momento.

A la mierda.

Limpió sus lágrimas para no sentirse patético por llorar al haber terminado con ese estúpido. No lo valía, ya no.

Sus noches en vela esperándolo, la preocupación de no verlo llegar pensando que quizá en una misión lo habían fracturado de gravedad o, peor aún, lo habían matado terminaron para siempre.

Pero ahora ¿A dónde se dirigiría?

La respuesta era fácil, y lo mejor, se acordaba de ella.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro fue directo a ese lugar que visitaba cada fin de semana desde hace unos meses, ese lugar que llamaba hogar más que a su propio departamento. Ese lugar donde su corazón recordaba sentirse bien.

Tocó la puerta roja unos instantes pero nadie salió. Esperó unos minutos y nuevamente nadie salía.

¡A la mierda!

Explotó la cerradura y entró al departamento a la fuerza, nadie lo detendría en ese instante, ni siquiera el dueño del lugar.

¿Pero qué demonios?

Y ahí estaba, Kirishima con una pijama roja frotándose los ojos tratando de procesar lo que sucedía en su departamento a esas horas, abriendo los párpados con sorpresa cuando vio a Bakugou con los ojos levemente hinchados y una bomba de chicle explotándose en su boca.

¿Tienes novio? —Preguntó el rubio, mirando al confundido pelirrojo que en serio se esforzaba por entender la bizarra situación en la que se encontraba.

—No pero-

—Bueno, ahora lo tienes—Y sin esperar a que Kirishima dijera algo, Bakugou fue hasta donde se encontraba, le tomó del cuello del pijama y le plantó un brusco beso en los labios.

Kirishima ni correspondió de lo confundido que estaba ¿Ya estaba despierto? No, seguro seguía dormido en su cama, sí, seguro que sí aunque, segundos después, pudo sentir un pequeño golpe en su frente que le hizo espabilar y darse cuenta que había despertado y que a quien tenía en frente era nada más y nada menos que a Bakugou sonrojado con los ojos irritados, seguro por haber llorado.

Entonces era verdad. Lo había besado y le había dicho que si… ¡Por Dios! Al instante se puso totalmente rojo, separándose rápidamente de él porque ya no estaban ebrios como para poner de excusa el alcohol para besarse además, Bakugou ya tenía a Midoriya ¿Por qué era tan cruel como para hacer eso?

—Pero Midoriya…—Susurró el pelirrojo para que Bakugou pudiera dejar de jugar con él.

—Ah, el bastado ese ¿Qué tiene?

¿Era en serio? Kirishima miró al rubio a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada dolida y lágrimas acumuladas luchando por no caer.

— ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Se pelearon? —Porque sí. Antes que sus propios sentimientos, pondría los de Katsuki. Era inmaduro e imbécil pero así era el amor ¿No?

—No, cortamos—Respondió Katsuki con dolor antes de recargar su frente en el hombro del pelirrojo que se quedó de piedra al escucharlo—Lo vi ayer besándose con Todoroki cuando regresaba del baño—A Bakugou, a pesar de no sentir lo mismo por Midoriya, le dolía. Eso no podía evitarlo.

Ahora Kirishima entendía todo. Si mal no recordaba, cuando Bakugou volvió del baño se veía distinto, imparable y decidido a descargar su sentir de alguna manera aparte de terminarse la botella.

Se sentía ligeramente usado pero no podía reclamarle después de escuchar eso así que le abrazó de la cintura con cariño y acarició sus cabellos mientras le escuchaba respirar acompasadamente, creando, sin saberlo, una melodía que embelesaba el corazón de Eijirou.

—…En la mañana me echó pleito por las fotos de mi celular aunque le dije que no me acordaba de nada— Siguió relatando el rubio en su hombro, abrazando al pelirrojo con fuerza—Me forzó a recordar y luego Todoroki le habló. No pude más con el asco y me fui.

Escuchó un gimoteo roto de parte del de ojos rubíes seguido de un dolido sollozo.

Kirishima estaba tan…No sabía ni como estaba. Era una mezcla de sentires porque no se creía que Midoriya, siendo tan…Él, hiciera algo tan bajo como engañarlo o peor, que Todoroki se prestara a ello. Se sentía tan traicionado e iracundo y eso que él no fue a quien engañaron.

En serio, Midoriya era el número uno de los estúpidos.

—No te merecía, Katsuki—Contestó Kirishima tras unos minutos de silencio donde trató de calmarse para no ir a golpear a Midoriya y a Todoroki por lo acontecido— No te sientas mal por algo que no lo vale.

Lo sabía, Katsuki era una de las personas más difíciles del planeta pero bien decía un dicho chino "La flor que florece en la adversidad es la más rara y hermosa de todas" Y Katsuki lo era, aunque lo matara si se entera que lo creía una flor.

—Además, ayer me di cuenta de lo estúpido que soy—Kirishima solo gruñó para sus adentros, en serio que los golpearía cuando se encontrara a ese par—Porque el chico correcto ha estado enamorado de mí todo este tiempo y hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta de que pude sobrellevar lo de ese idiota porque me comencé a enamorar de él.

En ese instante Kirishima soltó al rubio y lo alejó de él, sintiendo sus ojos desorbitarse al escucharlo ¿En serio lo decía? No, quizá era que el dolor lo confundía o él había oído mal.

—No, Katsuki—Respondió con nerviosismo—Estás dolido y confundido por lo de ayer, no trates de-

— ¡No! —Interrumpió el rubio con los ojos rojos por el llanto— ¡No, joder! —Frunció el ceño y le tomó nuevamente de la playera— ¡Ayer me di cuenta! —Exclamó antes de soltarle y desviar la mirada, chasqueando un poco la lengua—Cuando nos besamos antes de ponerme ebrio, lo sentí—Bakugou apretó un poco sus puños al decir algo tan vergonzoso, sin embargo, prosiguió—Sentí ese calor que sentía en preparatoria con Deku, noté que tus estúpidas sonrisas dirigidas solo para mí eran bonitas, que tus labios eran dulces y gentiles conmigo sin perder su virilidad, sentí mi corazón latir como idiota cuando tan solo me mirabas.

Eijirou estaba helado y sonrojado con cada cosa que decía el rubio.

—Incluso recuerdo cuando me cargaste en tus brazos al salir del antro—Sonrió un poco al recordar eso—Recordé lo que era ser amado. Estaba nervioso como niño estúpido y perdido en ti ¡Carajo! —Era tan vergonzoso declararse.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo del rubio por no morir sonrojado, su declaración no fue suficiente para el pelirrojo que mordía su labio con inseguridad.

—Pero Katsuki, tú…Puede que solo estés confundido y-

— ¡Una mierda! —Exclamó nuevamente, ese día sí que tenía ánimos de interrumpir— Incluso desde que nos comenzamos a frecuentar más, ansiaba que fuera fin de semana para verte. Llegó un punto en que realmente esperé que quien entrara por mi puerta en la noche al regresar del trabajo fueras tú y no el jodido nerd— Confesó sonrojado—Incluso cuando llegó a dormir en casa y me abrazaba de la cintura, me llegué a imaginar que quien lo hacía eras tú ¡Idiota! — Listo, se sentía libre de pecado ahora que había confesado sus crímenes—No sabes cómo me mataba eso por dentro porque estaba con Deku pero tú… ¡Me comenzaste a gustar!

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendido. Kirishima nunca tuvo esperanza alguna de gustarle al rubio, ya se había hecho a la idea de ser por siempre su amigo pero si venía con ese tipo de cosas, no podía negarse. Sabía que decía la verdad, no jugaba. No podría hacerlo con ese tema ni con esa directa mirada que le dirigía cargada de decisión.

Con una sonrisa, Kirishima fue a abrazarlo nuevamente, siendo él quien llorara antes de plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios. Si cuando estaban alcoholizados se sentía bien, en ese instante ese beso se sentía a gloria. Era lo que siempre había soñado desde U.A y ahora lo obtenía.

—Pfft, tu boca sabe a alcohol—Dijo entre risas el de cabellos rojos en lo que se limpiaba sus lágrimas y miraba al rubio que estaba tan sonrojado como él.

—Pues la tuya no sabe exactamente a oshiruko, estúpido—Con cariño, Katsuki pegó ambas frentes y frotó su nariz contra la ajena, mirándole maravillado, como lo viera al igual que la primera vez que notó lo que sentía por él.

—Entonces… ¿Midoriya y tú ya no…?—Preguntó algo nervioso el de cabello rojo al rubio que tomaba sus manos y sonreía con diversión.

—No me acuerdo de él y si no me acuerdo, no pasó—La respuesta hizo reír al pelirrojo, dándose otro par de besos antes de ir de la mano a la habitación a dormir, se lo merecían por la resaca que aún tenían.

Una vez en la cama del pelirrojo, Bakugou sonrió para sí mismo, cayendo dormido instantes después de sentirse en calma tras meses de incertidumbre. Por fin descansaría física y sentimentalmente.

Si rememoraba, nunca se había sentido tan bien por no acordarse de algo. Gracias a ello, pudo olvidar la punzada de dolor instalada en su pecho desde hace tanto para darle paso a la desbordante ola de amor que le era otorgada sin limitación alguna.

Y que tuvo algo con Midoriya…De eso no se acuerda, no pasó.

No pasó.


End file.
